Freudian Slip
by Lady Mirelle
Summary: Kirk is finding it difficult to form that inevitable friendship with Spock. When a slip of the tongue reveals more than he knew himself, will it kill their chances of ever forming a bond? Kirk/Spock one-shot. Rated M for strong language and very strong adult themes. Enjoy!


A/N: This is set just after Star Trek (2009). I've only seen this movie a couple of times and I'm quite new to the fandom so if there are mistakes, please forgive me.

I did my best to realistically build the relationship between Kirk and Spock without rushing it and I believe I achieved this. I tried not to conform to any clichés, but I couldn't resist "Spock's ears are his serious erogenous zone" because it's too cute. O/O

I hope you enjoy reading this. After I've satiated my thirst for one-shots, I'll continue to update my other stories.

Warning: Strong language and slightly explicit adult themes. I tried not to be too explicit.

* * *

Kirk was spinning round on the Captain's chair again. He knew Spock would be eyeing him with confusion. The Vulcan didn't yet understand the childish streak Kirk was going through right now and had been chastising him for it for the last few days. Kirk had to keep reminding him who was in charge by commanding him to do something menial and demeaning, which only enforced the glee of his mood. Since he and the pointy-eared bastard had become friends, a very recent change in their relationship that was still finding its balance, Kirk had done his best not to endanger his position as Captain by getting too close to Spock. He did, however, desire to be a little closer to that fox of a linguist, Uhura. The only trouble was, she only had eyes for the Vulcan, who didn't seem that into her. Couldn't she see she was wasting her time?

Maybe it was the lack of sex finally getting to his brain, but Kirk concluded, as he spun round to face Spock, before spinning another 360 degrees, that it was the need to get into Uhura's pants that was prompting his "let's annoy the crap out of Spock" attitude.

"Do you think you could stop that? You're making me dizzy," Uhura complained. She tossed her silky black hair in Kirk's direction and shot him a look of annoyance. He was having the desired effect, but on the wrong person, it seemed.

Kirk winked at her but stopped spinning. She was kind of scary when she was angry.

"How long until we reach the destination?" he asked the room.

"Approximately twenty-four hours, Captain," Sulu replied. "Possibly longer, unless the warp drive is fixed." Kirk rubbed his forehead. All that spinning had given him a headache. Great.

He glanced at Spock out of the corner of his eye. Instead of glowering at him in contempt, as Kirk expected, he had one slanted eyebrow raised slightly and the corner of his mouth was pulled up in a subtle smile. Kirk's stomach lurched. There was something strange about that expression on his face, like he was calculating, evaluating his behaviour. It creeped the hell out of him. It felt like the pointy-eared bastard was sizing him up. He needed to do something to regain control.

Maybe he could put Spock in his place and get Uhura at the same time. Two birds with one stone, wasn't that the old saying?

"Put her in autopilot and let's get some sleep."

"Aye, Captain."

The bridge slowly emptied.

"Commander Spock, a word please," Kirk demanded. Spock waited until everyone else had left before approaching the Captain. He stood wordlessly with his hands clasped behind his back, that insufferable smirk still plastered to his green-tinged face.

"Ok. Between you and me, I like that we're kind of friends now. We can achieve a lot together and I know you have my back. But I can't hide from you any longer the fact that I don't like the way you're leading Uhura on."

Spock's human side let an emotion flicker across his face, but his Vulcan upbringing reined it in before Kirk could get a read on what he was thinking.

He had obviously been composing an answer, as he replied, "I am not leading Uhura on. Our relationship is based on honesty, friendship and mutual attraction and respect."

Two seconds into this conversation and he was already getting frustrated with his First Officer.

"Look, just go sit down over there and help me monitor the systems while everyone else gets some sleep."

"There are systems to monitor the systems, Captain-"

"Just shut up and sit down!" Kirk snapped. Spock's eyes twinkled, but he obeyed and took a seat.

"I think it's possible that you're trying to punish me because of your feelings towards Uhura," Spock commented calmly, that corner-lift of his mouth making Kirk's heart race with anger. "Still, it's highly illogical that you would react in this way if this were a simple matter of copulation. This naturally leads me to think there's something more to this than you're admitting."

Kirk stared at him indignantly. "What are you, an idiot? Of course it's just about sex. I want in her pants. You're clearly not giving it to her."

Spock's rare smile widened into something more human, like some kind of realisation had hit him. Kirk felt a snarl start in his throat. For someone who was supposed to be his friend, his next-in-command, Spock was doing a fine job of pissing him off.

"Why are you insisting on being so calm about this?" he shouted, exasperated.

"Why are you insisting on continuing this futile argument?" Spock shot back.

"Because if she's not fucking you, I could be!" Kirk stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as the smile on Spock's face turned smug.

"Your logic is sound. Your statement also proved my theory correct. You have a vested interest in my relationship with Uhura because you have a deeper interest in me, not in her."

Kirk was mouthing his sentence back to himself. "No, that wasn't right. I didn't mean to say I want to have sex with you, I want sex with Uhura."

"On Earth, there is a phrase used to describe a moment in conversation when one accidentally says what one is thinking, when one wants to hide it by saying something else."

"Freudian slip," Kirk nodded, accidentally falling into his role as friend. He'd thrown himself off-guard with his slip of the tongue. "But it's not true," he protested. "I'm not interested in you. I'm not attracted to you. You infuriate me. We're supposed to be becoming friends but I spend more time trying to annoy you than gain your trust."

Spock sat and observed him, less calm now. A curious expression was filling his face, closer to confusion than anything else, as though he was getting out of his depth with Kirk's emotional reaction. This in turn was maddening for the young captain.

"How can you sit there so calmly like you don't give a rat's ass about what you're doing to me?" He could feel the anger swelling up inside himself like a river about to overflow.

"I take no pleasure from your pain, my friend, though I encourage you to explore your emotions regarding your sexuality as a personal curiosity rather than concern for your well-being."

That did it.

"You son of a-" Kirk threw himself at Spock, throwing a punch to the Vulcan's jaw and knocking him from the chair. A green-yellow bruise flared up on his cheek. Lights danced in his eyes and he clenched his teeth together. Kirk had snapped his control. Spock leapt up and hurled himself at his captain, knocking him easily to the ground. He threw a few punches to his face before hurling him towards the chair he'd been spinning in earlier.

"Don't attack me, Jim. I'm stronger than you and I can knock you out with two fingers."

Kirk was panting as he pulled himself upright into the chair. "Only my friends can call me Jim." He paired this with his most fierce glare.

"In the future, we will be friends. It is certain," Spock reminded him, in a kinder tone, holding a hand to his cheek. "It seems only logical that we should become friends in the present. We can ignore your slip of the tongue. I am dating Uhura. You believe yourself to be heterosexual. Nothing could come of it. You know this."

"I do know this. Because that _slip of the tongue-_" - he injected venom into these words – "-was not a slip of the tongue. I jumbled my words up. It's been a long day."

Spock came closer, believing Kirk was calming down. Big mistake.

"I think you misunderstood me. Nothing could come of this because we are both male. There would be no production of a child, and while I do understand that reproduction is not the sole purpose for a relationship, it is - " SMACK. Kirk threw another punch into Spock's jaw. The Vulcan's reaction was to pin him against the seat by the throat. Their eyes connected. Kirk felt Spock drilling into his brain, or trying to. His eyes were so piercing; it felt like it was possible. Kirk's stomach lurched again in the same way it had earlier. His lips parted gently to take in breath. He licked them. Time slowed down as he observed his reflection in Spock's gleaming eyes. His face was flushed and his own eyes were swimming in anger. His gaze trailed down Spock's face until they reached his lips, pouting with exertion as he held his captain down whilst trying not to kill him. To Kirk, they suddenly looked like the most delicious thing in the world: an exotic fruit, a dessert swimming in caramel, a glass of old-fashioned scotch. He had to taste them _now_ before that fucking pointy-eared bastard squeezed the last breath out of him. He leaned forwards ever so slowly. Spock's eyes caught up with his gaze. When he realised what was about to happen, he slackened his grip on Kirk, his lips parting involuntarily. Then their mouths met.

The universe exploded in Kirk's head. He exhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes clamped shut as he pulled Spock's arm away from his throat. Their lips worked together, the First Officer kissing back just as passionately as Kirk. The latter tried to grip the former's hand, but being a Vulcan he was too sensitive to the touch and jerked his hand away. Their lips parted with a soft _plop_.

The two men stared at each other for a second, both breathing heavily. Kirk's mind was racing with thoughts. He couldn't pin just one of them down to analyse it. Time to do what he did best: act without thinking.

He stood up, slowly, never breaking eye contact, and walked around Spock, who spun round to continue facing him. Kirk drew himself up to his full height and placed a hand on each of Spock's shoulders. Forcefully, he pushed down. Spock obliged and sat in the captain's chair. Kirk took a step forward, keeping their eye contact, his stomach fluttering with adrenaline, blood rushing to places he'd prefer it not to right now. He placed one knee next to Spock's thigh then pulled himself up onto the chair, his other knee next to the other thigh. He sat down so that his weight was on Spock's knees, whilst staring down into the deep brown eyes of his First. Gradually he brought his face closer, so their lips were touching but not enough to kiss.

"Fascinating," Spock breathed, his eyes flickering closed. Kirk brought his hands from the chair to Spock's neck. They both breathed out. He tentatively brushed the very end of one thumb against the back of his colleague's pointy-tipped ear. He felt Spock's hands shift from clutching the armrests of the chair to caressing his thighs. He rubbed a little harder, which drew out a shuddering breath from the Vulcan.

"You like that?" Kirk whispered, his eyes finally closing.  
"Mhmm," came the incoherent reply. Kirk was becoming just a little bit turned on. He rubbed back and forth along the back of Spock's ear a few times then repeated with the other hand. A barely audible moan tumbled out of the Vulcan's throat into Kirk's mouth. His hands slid up from his thighs to his hips, via his buttocks. Kirk shivered. He bit down on Spock's lower lip then licked across it, his fingers hooked around Spock's neck, his thumbs caressing his ears.

Spock was almost purring with the sensation of having his ears rubbed. "Just kiss me," he breathed, forgetting to think for once.

For once, Kirk listened to him. He pressed their lips together and lost himself in the sensations that this was awakening in his body. He knew if he stopped to think, he'd regret it. This felt too good to stop.

"You were so angry at me before," Spock pointed out, pulling away from the kiss.

"Shut up," Kirk growled, claiming his mouth again. He pushed his tongue into the Vulcan's dry mouth. He let his thumb brush the pointed tip of Spock's ear. The resultant effect was more than he anticipated, as Spock moaned quite loudly against his lips. The sound of it turned Kirk on, so he did it again.

_I'm making out with the pointy-eared bastard and it's turning me on that I'm turning him on._

There it was: the thought. Brakes slammed on as the very thing he was trying to avoid popped into his head.

"We have to stop," he told Spock, jerking his face away from the Vulcan's.

Spock replied feverishly. "Rai. Olau ish-veh taurauk. Aitlu-"

"Stop it, I don't understand," snapped Kirk. He ran a hand through his hair and climbed off his First. "Just … don't come and bother me tonight. And don't mention this to anyone."

He fled to his quarters and threw himself onto his bed, his emotions pouring out of him in the form of salty, hot tears. He thought he'd have been done with this shit once he left his teenage years behind. The memory of Spock's hot touch on his legs pushed itself to the front of his mind.

After about half an hour of letting his mind race, Kirk decided to do something he never thought he'd do: think through the situation logically. It was too painful to let it spread through his body like venom, so he had to take a calmer, exterior look at it.

"Fuck," he growled as he realised he'd have to talk to Bones. He knew that he would never let Kirk hear the end of it, but there was no way his mind could sort this out alone. He washed his face then made his way to the medical bay, where McCoy was pouring a glass of amber liquid. He looked up and grinned when the Captain entered.

"What's the sour look for, sunshine?" he asked, knocking back the alcohol.

"I have a problem and I don't know how to deal with it."

"So you thought you'd come to me and beg for my wisdom and insight? Did that rash come back again?"

Kirk's hand automatically flew to his groin, the recollection of the itching enough to make him itch all over again. "What? No, it's not the rash," he cried, annoyed. "But it is a really … sensitive topic so I need you to not judge me. Or laugh at me. Or tell anyone. ANYONE. Got it?"

"Aye, Captain." Kirk could tell he was dying to know, and was holding back his excitement that he was going to be let in on some big embarrassing secret. His friend's face softened, and he patted the chair next to him. "Tell old Bones your woes."

Kirk sat down and squirmed for a minute, trying to think of how to break this to McCoy.

"I think I have feelings for someone I shouldn't have feelings for," he managed, at last.

"That's it? Is it Uhura? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you could prise her away from the pointy-eared bastard if you really tried."

Kirk shook his head, now unable to look Bones in the eye.

"It's Spock."

McCoy let out a chuckle, like he didn't believe Kirk was being serious. He quickly stopped when Kirk's cheeks began to burn pink and he didn't laugh with him.

"You're being serious." It was definitely an observation rather than a question. Still avoiding his gaze, Kirk nodded. "Fuck. Man, that's … fuck."

"Yeah, you said it."

"So … are you sure?"

"Very. Just now, me and Spock were alone and I yelled at him for messing Uhura around and he said he didn't think that's why I was mad at him, so I punched him, then he pinned me to my chair and I kissed him."

He chanced a look at his friend, who wore a serious expression. Good, he wasn't treating this like a joke.

"What do you mean, you kissed him? Was it like, a peck on the lips or..?"

"It was full-on making out," answered Kirk, bluntly. "I now know that rubbing his ears turns him on."

"So the problem, I'm guessing, is that you don't know if you should pursue this further because the thought of being gay … with Spock, of all people … it scares you?"

Kirk nodded. "I don't understand where it came from. One second I hated him, the next I was trying to stick my tongue in his mouth. It doesn't make sense."

"It kind of does though, in a weird way. He's always irritated the crap out of you but you've been fascinated with him from the start. The question you really need to be asking yourself is: is it worth risking your emotions, your position as Captain to pursue this?"

"I don't even know if I want to pursue this!"

"Yes you do. You don't know if he likes you back, or if Uhura's going to rip your heart out of your chest if you turn him." Now he was making fun of him, Kirk was sure.

"You know what? You're not helping after all. I think I'll just go punch a wall or find a beautiful alien maiden to screw."

"Did he kiss you back?" called Bones, as Kirk reached the door. Kirk's eyes widened. Spock _had_ kissed him back. He'd practically goaded him into kissing him in the first place.

"Yes," Kirk replied simply.

"Then what's the problem?"

It only took twenty seconds to run to the turbolift but Kirk's heart was pounding like a Klingon's feet. He took steadying breaths on his way to Spock's quarters. Without pausing to knock, he burst in, declaring, "You kissed me back!"

Spock stared at his Captain, his brown eyes narrowed in a frown.

"You did what?" It was Uhura's voice from within the room.

_Fuck._

Spock was speechless for once, without the knowledge of how to react to this situation.

"It's funny, but from the sound of it, you kissed him," she continued, rounding on the Vulcan.

"I-" Spock began, but Uhura interrupted him.

"Then what the hell is he talking about?"

Kirk racked his brain for the Vulcan phrase Spock had used earlier.

"Uhura, what does "Rai olau ish-veh taurauk" mean?" He took a nervous step back as Spock's expression became a mixture of embarrassment and anger, and Uhura's mouth popped open as he turned to glare at her boyfriend.

"It means he was enjoying whatever you were doing to him. Rai – no. Olau ish-veh – it feels. Taurauk – amazing." She gave a snort of disbelief. "You two sort out whatever shit's going on here before we get back to the fleet, or I'm getting you fired." She pointed a dark finger at Kirk before storming out.

Kirk's stomach leapt. Spock had been just as turned on as he had. The door slid shut behind him as he took a couple of steps forwards.

"Please return to your original point, Captain. I kissed you back."

"So … what? You like me? You're attracted to me?"

"It just made me feel good at the time. I was not expecting my own reaction to the situation to be so strong. Yes, I find myself attracted to you. You are attracted to me." It wasn't a question, so Kirk didn't answer. Instead he posed his own question.

"What are we going to do? We can't just pretend this never happened."

"We can acknowledge our feelings and move on."

"Or?"

"Does there need to be another option?"

"YES! That's why it's called an _option_!"

"I deduce that you do not like the first option. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go back in time and never meet you," snarled Kirk. Spock sighed and lifted one eyebrow. He was wearing an expression that said _I'm not above calling you a duhsu._ "Ok. Maybe I want to just not have feelings for you beyond those of a Captain and his First Officer."

"Therefore, you acknowledge that your feelings for me run deeper than the appropriate level."

"I think we established that when I climbed on top of you and tried to lick your tonsils."

Spock's face said he didn't appreciate the sarcasm. Kirk felt a twinge of guilt. He came off the defensive.

"Look, I know this came on suddenly and that we can't jeopardise our positions on the crew. But I can't make my emotions disappear like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Maybe you should practice Kolinahr," Spock offered with a half-smile and a green tinge to his cheeks. Kirk bit back a chuckle.

"You're trying to flirt with me?"

Spock merely offered him a meaningful smile. This situation was so bizarre. Kirk shook his head.

"I'm not in love with you or anything. I respect you as my First Officer. But there's just some kind of chemistry or spark between us," he conceded. His stomach was doing flips every time Spock moved, and he was struggling to meet his dark eyes because he was worried that if he did, he'd lose control again.

"Chemistry, Captain?"

"You know. Chemistry. We shouldn't be attracted to each other but we are, and even though it's inexplicable and irritating and embarrassing, it feels good." The memory of how Spock's lips tasted popped into his head. He licked his lips. This wasn't a good time to be getting worked up.

"Your pupils just dilated, Captain." Spock's voice was husky. God, was that his sex voice? That meant he was finally getting the idea of what Kirk was indicating about their relationship. Kirk took a step towards Spock, almost closing the gap between them. "I believe I understand the implications of your statements," Spock continued. "I do not know, however, that I share the desire."

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Kirk teased him, meeting his eyes.

"You confronted me while my shields were metaphorically lowered." The Vulcan took a step backwards, and was pressed against the wall now. Kirk lifted a hand to his face and he involuntarily leant into it. One finger caressed the tip of his ear.

"Uhn…" Spock moaned. His eyes flickered closed. "You're taking advantage of my physiology, Jim."

"Why are you complaining?" Kirk put his lips to the Vulcan's neck and kissed it softly, over and over.

"If we continue with this, we will be putting our positions at risk. Did you not say so yourself?" Spock breathed. Kirk's tongue traced cool circles on his neck, pinching the skin lightly with his teeth. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the … few or … the one …" he continued, his voice becoming even rougher and darker. Kirk ignored him and licked up to his ear lobe, then took it into his mouth and sucked it. Spock gave a sigh of delight, his head falling back to rest on the wall. Kirk dropped his hands to Spock's hips. The Vulcan returned the gesture, grating his fingernails against the cloth covering Kirk's skin. Kirk's tongue, flattened, travelled up to the point of his ear.

"UHHH!" yelped Spock, in the most sinfully erotic moan Kirk had ever heard. Both men dug their nails into the other's hips. Kirk groaned softly. He'd have bruises in the morning.

He lifted his face away from Spock and looked into his eyes. He slipped two of his fingers into Spock's hand, causing the taller man to shudder. Kirk drew back from their embrace slightly, to catch his breath. In less than a heartbeat, the Vulcan had lurched forwards and rammed his lips against the Captain's. Kirk, taken aback, stumbled backwards and almost fell. Spock's hand on his waist held him upright as a power-struggle ensued. A dry tongue fought with a wet one, teeth ripped at lips and almost inaudible moans rippled through the room. Kirk was getting hard and from the noises emanating from Spock, the Vulcan wasn't oblivious to the fact.

Kirk pushed hard against Spock, ramming him against the wall. He pressed his palms flatly against Spock's, pinning them just below his face. Kirk's heart skipped a beat as their hands connected fully. Spock made a strange noise against Kirk's mouth then bit down on his lip. The Captain pulled away from the kiss, locking eyes with his First. Something intangible but gut-wrenchingly strong passed between them. Kirk pressed a tender kiss on Spock's lips that expressed something he didn't know how to say.

The door slid open and the men sprang apart.

"Oh geez," Uhura cried, slamming a hand over her eyes. "I said sort it out, not get it on!"

Spock looked almost as mortified as Kirk felt. "Uhura, could you give us some more time to talk?" Kirk asked.

"Oh yeah, talk. Like that's what you really want to be doing with my boyfriend." She snorted. "I don't want to be a part of this. If this is still going on by morning, we're over. And I'm still going to try to get you fired." She was blazing with fury. Kirk wasn't sure if he should cower or glower, so he just looked away, watching Spock's reaction. He had regained composure and simply nodded at Uhura, who left in a huff.

"I'm sorry, Spock. Honestly."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Neither of us is at fault here. May we return to our previous activity?"

"You really believe neither of us is at fault?" Kirk demanded, incredulously.

"Yes. To blame either of us would be illogical. Focussing on those emotions is hindering the advancement of our relationship so I suggest you push them to one side for now and allow me to restore …" His eyes flicked down to Kirk's crotch. His cheeks burned with realisation but he didn't protest any more. It really had been a fairly long time since he'd gotten any. His human urges took over and he gave Spock a command.

"Say something to make me angry at you."

"I must ask that you further explain this. I do not follow your logic."

"I'm not riding on logic right now, you pointy-eared bastard. I find it much easier to throw myself at you when I'm pissed."

"Of course you do. You're a slave to your emotions. Having been brought up on Vulcan, I find it much easier to supress my feelings."  
"Oh don't be so self-righteous. _I was brought up on Vulcan even though I'm almost as human as the rest of you, so I'm superior_," Kirk mocked. "God, you're so fucking -" He didn't finish his sentence because Spock had slammed him to the ground and was punching him in the face, in the chest, in the stomach.

"That's more like it," Kirk coughed, trying to hold off the Vulcan by grabbing his throat. This gave him the space to manoeuvre his other arm round the side of Spock's face. He scratched down the back of his ear and Spock's back arched. A strangled, albeit sensual, cry ripped from his throat. He backed off and they both sat on the floor, panting, staring each other down. Kirk licked his lips. He tasted blood. Forgetting to think again, he crawled towards Spock, placing himself between the Vulcan's legs. He turned his head and began mouthing at his ear. Spock began making the most delicious panting-gasping noises with the occasional low-pitched moan. They both drew themselves up to a straight-backed kneeling position, which allowed Kirk access to the growing bulge of his penis.

"But I was going to-" Kirk cut him off with a well-timed assault on his lips. They were tearing at each other, becoming more heated and verbal with every passing second. It was a matter of minutes before Kirk was trying to rip off his First Officer's clothes. Spock helped by removing them gracefully then indicating silently that Kirk should do the same. After doing so, the Captain took Spock by the hand and led him to the bed, pushing him on the chest to make him sit down, which he did. He knelt between Spock's legs and swirled a finger over the top of the Vulcan's penis.

"I've never done this before, so I'm sorry if it's not great," he whispered.

"I have no specific parameters by which to measure this experience, so do not worry."

Spock exhaled sharply as Kirk's warm, wet mouth slipped onto his penis. He threaded one hand into the Captain's hair and grasped Kirk's hand in his other. Wordless pleas tumbled out of his mouth. Kirk felt the intensity of Spock's sensations, as he sucked as ferociously as he could. He was gripped by the desire to hear Spock calling out his name.

The Vulcan must have read his mind, because seconds later he groaned. "Jim … faster, Captain."

Kirk's stomach lurched in the most pleasant way. He moaned into Spock's groin and obeyed. His fingers digging into the Vulcan's thigh were drawing blood, but if Spock noticed he didn't let on.

It didn't take long for Spock to get close to his release. His grip on Kirk's hand tightened and he started pouring the sensations and emotions into Kirk's mind. Their breathing quickened at the same time. Kirk felt his orgasm nearing despite the lack of friction on his own genitals.

Oh fuck, Spock was feeding Kirk his own orgasm. That thought alone was enough to send Kirk reeling into bliss. The universe exploded as hot thick liquid shot onto his stomach, and Spock's bed. Spock's hold on his hair tightened, holding the Captain in place as he emptied his even hotter seed into his mouth. It tasted of sweet metal, like blood with too much sugar in it. Kirk gulped it down like it was scotch.

Spock released his head and his hand then dropped to his knees. He kissed Kirk suddenly, pulling his semen into his own mouth. Kirk collapsed backwards. The Vulcan, surprised, fell on top of him. Too weak to move, the Captain allowed himself to shut his eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

When he woke up, he could still taste Spock in his mouth but he was dressed, and tucked up in his own bed. What time was it? Time he should be on the bridge. He pulled himself out of bed, spat into the sink, then forced himself to wake up and get to the bridge.

He ran into Bones on the way.

"I'm in a hurry Bones," he said quickly, before the doctor could ask any questions.

"Come on! Just tell me how it went!" McCoy kept up with his pace.

"Fine. We like each other, Uhura's pissed and I sucked him off."

McCoy stopped dead. "WHAT?"

"You heard. It's true." Kirk sped up and dived into the turbolift. McCoy was running now to catch up but he wouldn't make it.

"I don't believe you!"

"Tasted like really sweet blood," called Kirk. Bones' face drained of colour and his mouth dropped open. Kirk winked then shut the turbolift door.

The room was already full of his crew by the time he got there. Spock and Uhura were at opposite sides of the controls. A lurch in his stomach alerted Kirk to the fact that he was pleased by this.

He gave the necessary commands and was informed that their destination was less than an hour away. As he settled into his chair, he started spinning in it and Uhura shot him a fierce glare. He looked away guiltily, but couldn't stop a smile sliding onto his face. The woman approached him.

"Did you sort it out?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"You didn't talk to him?" Kirk deflected. Uhura raised a slender eyebrow, so he answered. "Yes. Spock and I are definitely friends now. I won't stop myself if he suggests he wants to repeat what we did last night and I think he feels the same way."

"What you did last night?" she repeated, a frown appearing on her forehead. "You mean, when I walked in on you."

"I mean after you left us again." He gave her a meaningful look on the off chance that she would catch his drift. When the frown stayed, he added, "Talk to Spock. He'll probably be more willing to elaborate." _Maybe he'll be able to clear some things up for me as well_.

He watched Uhura sashay across to her boyfriend and whisper something. A hushed conversation arose between them. Spock calmly watched her storm away. As she did so, he met Kirk's stare and an unspoken understanding passed between them. Kirk gave him a sympathetic look and Spock replied with a soft, rare smile.

Kirk span round on his chair, feeling a childish mood sweep through him as a grin swept across his face. Spock walked over evenly and stopped the chair.

The crew watched as the pointy-eared bastard pressed his lips to the Captain's. Captain Kirk's hand slid round the Vulcan's neck to its comfortable position behind his ear.

In the doorway, Uhura smiled to herself.


End file.
